Softly, Softly
by SweetRevenge151
Summary: ROMY oneshot. Remy and Rogue spend a rainy day indoors...


Disclaimer: Marvels, not mine.

Authors Note: I'm really sorry about this. It's absolutely awful. I thought I should get around to posting something, and something pleasant this time, rather than all the other depressing stuff I've been churning out recently. I know this is quite short, so sorry on that count too. Maybe I shouldn't write things on a whim anymore…Oh! And no one has powers either, just a heads-up.

Softly, Softly

The forecast hadn't said rain. The forecast had used phrases like, 'overcast', and 'light wind', but it hadn't said anything about rain. But there it was, coming down in big grey sheets, fat drops bouncing off the pavement. Proof that they were in fact, wrong. So a whole day's worth of planning had fallen to nothing. A whole day's worth of nice outdoorsy things, like walks in the park, catching falling leaves and sitting under trees, wasted.

So far, they hadn't moved from their bed. It was warm and cosy and comfortable, why should they ever move if they didn't have to? The rain was beating down outside, rebounding off the roof, it felt safe to be in a soft little duvet cocoon. They had that day's paper, they had cups of tea, and they had each other. What more could you possibly need for a rainy day?

"Chére, can y' think of a river in East Anglia, four letters, ends wit' a 'B'?"

She thought about it, and shook her head. She hated crosswords; she had never been any good at them…

"Nope, me neither. How about dis one den. French conceptual artist, Yves something, five letters."

"Klein, Yves Klein."

"Very nice." He wrote it in.

Rogue stretched out like a cat and yawned very deeply. She reached over to the bedside table and took a sip of her tea before lolling gently back to her former position, draped across Remy's chest. This was nice; she could handle spending the day like this. Who needed the outdoors in autumn, when you had a gorgeous Cajun trying to do a crossword in your bed instead.

By the sounds of things, Remy was getting pretty into his word puzzle now. Every so often Rogue would hear a little sound of excitement coming from just above the top of her head, as he realised he knew the answer to something and frantically wrote it in. And of course every so often he would ask her if she knew something. Silly questions usually that she frankly didn't care if she knew the answers to or not; it wasn't going to make her a better person anyway. Eventually, there was a slightly strangled sound of frustration and the paper was thrown onto the bed in disgust. Apparently Remy had exhausted it for today.

The rain was still going, and now the wind was picking up a bit too. Rogue couldn't even remember the last time they'd had rain this bad. It was so lovely to be inside on a day like today. Wrapped up in a blanket, wrapped up in someone's arms, soothing fingers stroking a path through your unruly hair.

"When do y' think it will end?"

"Tha rain?"

"Yeah."

"Dunno, sometime this afternoon Ah reckon. It can't last forever, though right now Ah have ta say Ah wouldn't mind if it did…"

She shifted herself, now away from him and propped up on her elbows instead. She tried to look up at him but every time she did, layers of her own hair that she had tried to elegantly push to one side just fell right back in her face, completely obscuring her vision.

Chuckling, Remy took the offending hair and gently parted it like a curtain so that she could see out, and so that he could actually see her face. After all, he liked her face. In fact, he would go further than that; he would go so far as to say that he _loved_ her face, because after all, it was the face that he was waking up to every morning. He intended to be waking up to that for a long time if he could help it.

He reached down; he kissed her nose. Whenever he did that she would always scrunch her nose up right after, it was something he found particularly endearing. Hands cupping her face, he ran his thumbs over her soft cheeks. It made her purr contentedly, just like a little cat. She began to run her slender fingers over his hands in response, gradually working down to his forearms, softly, softly tracing over every sinewy muscle, every scar, every blemish, every freckle.

They were staring at each other. They often did that; they could stare for hours on end without tiring. For Remy, it was all about memorising her. He wanted to make sure that he had Rogue firmly imprinted on his brain, from that curly mop with the white bangs that she called hair, right down to her toes with their always-chipped red nail polish. For Rogue, it was all about memorising the moment. How it felt to have his hands on her face, how his eyes were darting back and forth as they looked into hers, how he had one strand of hair that was somehow sticking straight out of the top of his head. Silly things like that.

Remy was the one that broke it. He leaned down, he pulled her closer, and he kissed her. Slow, sensual, exploring. That was what today was about, taking things gently. Slowly, slowly he felt her melt into him, it was a lovely feeling, like she had let down all her barriers and all her defences, she was just his _chére _now and he loved it.

She had no idea how he did this to her. One moment there was a kiss taken here, and one given there, and the next thing she knew she was completely at his mercy. And oh what a horrible feeling that was, to admit that you had lost yourself to a cad like Remy LeBeau. But she didn't mind a bit, not really. If this were losing, then she would lose to him every day, and with pleasure too. She could feel his hands all over her body, running up and down her back; under the thin grey t-shirt she wore to bed, cold fingertips caressing warm skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. They broke apart, and he went back to watching her with those dark eyes that were always so starry, starry.

"Love you chére," he told her, brushing yet more hair away from her face.

"Love you too," she replied, settling back into his chest.

A comfortable silence settled between them and all that could be heard was the rain outside and the gentle sound of breathing mingled together.

"Ah think tha rain is lettin' up" Rogue stated finally, listening as the drops seemed to start getting further in-between.

And it looked like she was right. Outside it was still miserable and overcast, with not even a trace of blue sky to be seen, but the rain seemed to be less intense than it was before. A few more minutes and it had stopped completely. Maybe they could do some of the things they had planned after all.

"Y' wanna try an' salvage de rest of de day then chére?"

After some consideration, Rogue shook her head, and moulded her body just a little closer to his.

"Ah'm happy where Ah am sugah."

Up an over her head, past were she could see, Remy smiled just a touch. That was the answer he had been hoping for.

* * *

Well there you go. Was that suitably fluffy after the twin disappointments of _Wrecked _and _From _Afar? 

Drop me a line loves, I would love to hear from you,  
SweetRevenge


End file.
